


Like A Roller Coaster

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Roller Coasters, happy fic, prompt, something silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Aaron and Robert- along with Victoria and Adam- go to a theme park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Roller Coaster

The line was moving slowly; they'd been in it for nearly forty minutes and Robert was getting bored. He looked over at Aaron who was talking to Adam and smiled; they'd been dragged to the place by Victoria who wanted a fun day out for a double date. Robert couldn't say no and now he was in the longest line he'd ever seen for a roller-coaster he had no interest in going on. Seeing Aaron smiling and laughing all day had made it worth it though; that and being able to spend the whole day with Victoria. He put his arm around his sister,  
"You excited then?"  
Victoria frowned,  
"For what?"  
Robert looked at her,  
"For your 20th anniversary which I am pretty sure is what we'll be celebrating when he get to the end of this line."  
Victoria elbowed him and he jerked; laughing loudly,  
"Shut up. It's an awesome ride."  
Robert rubbed his ribs,  
"I'm sure it is."  
Victoria grinned and glanced over at the boys as they laughed,  
"You two are doing well. Diane said you've been sneaking out of the pub at least three days a week."  
Robert cleared his throat and folded his arms,  
"Yeah well...gonna have to have a word with her."  
Victoria beamed at him,  
"It's great. I'm really buzzed for you."  
Robert looked at her and grinned,  
"Thanks Vic."  
She put her head on Robert's shoulder for a moment the stood up straight and grabbed Adam,  
"Husband. Attention please."  
Robert looked at Aaron and smiled as he laughed at the couple now kissing in front of them,  
"We could copy."  
Aaron looked at him and raised an eyebrow; making Robert laugh,  
"I'm kidding. Don't worry. I know my boundaries."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Yeah. Sure you do."  
Robert grinned and put his hand on the small of Aaron's back; leaning over and kissing his shoulder as the queue moved forward.

28 minutes later and they were next in line. Robert was starting to feel somewhat nervous about the ride before him. He looked behind him at the queue and cleared his throat,  
"You alright?"  
He looked at Aaron and scoffed,  
"Me? Fine."  
Aaron frowned then leant in,  
"Are you scared?"  
Robert pulled back,  
"No. Course not."  
Victoria turned around,  
"What's wrong?"  
Aaron grinned at her,  
"Rob's afraid."  
Robert elbowed him,  
"I'm not afraid."  
Adam grinned at him,  
"Aw don't worry. It's only a ride."  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"I'm not afraid!"  
Victoria cocked her head,  
"If you're scared-"  
"I'm not scared! For crying out loud just drop it!"  
The three of them glanced at one another and tried to stifle their laughs as Robert rubbed his face; Aaron leant in and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek,  
"You can hold my hand if you need to."  
Robert looked at him and smirked,  
"Yeah...cheers."  
Aaron grinned again and squeezed his arm quickly as the gate opened and they were allowed onto the ride.

Robert took a breath as the restraint came down on him and Aaron looked over; holding his hand out to him,  
"I'm good. I'm good."  
Aaron shrugged and looked forward; gripping the harness as the roller coaster started moving. He made it halfway up the first ascent before reaching for Aaron's hand.  
"You're fine."  
Robert nodded and took a long breath. The ride paused for a few moments and Robert tried not to think about how his legs were dangling. He looked over at Aaron who was looking down under them and then closed his eyes as the ride started to move again. He didn't have a moment to think; suddenly they were hurtling forward. His breath caught in his throat and he opened his eyes; once they were through the first drop he laughed loudly, he started to enjoy it and it wasn't until the second loop that he realised just how tightly Aaron was squeezing his hand. They were moving so fast he couldn't even turn his head; he could only squeeze back and laugh loudly. When the ride came to a stop he looked over at Aaron who was still gripping his hand so tightly his knuckles had turned white; his face was white as well, and his eyes were tightly shut.  
"Aaron?"  
The safety harness came up and Robert jumped from the ride and helped Aaron to his feet. The man was shaking and Robert put his arm around him as they walked from the ride.  
"You alright mate?"  
Aaron looked at Adam then lurched forward; running over to a bin and throwing up,  
"Take that as a no then."  
Robert walked over and rubbed his back,  
"Get us some water Vic?"  
Victoria ran off to a vending machine and Robert lead Aaron over to bench. He sat heavily and put his head in his hands,  
"Oh my god..."  
Robert rubbed his back slowly,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron nodded then retched again before shaking his head,  
"No. Fuck that roller coaster."  
Robert couldn't help the smirk.  
"Thought you loved roller coasters?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Shut up."  
He dropped his head again as Victoria walked over with a water bottle,  
"He alright?"  
Aaron gave her the thumbs up and took the water bottle; taking a gulp and groaning,  
"Maybe uh...maybe a slow ride next yeah?"  
He helped Aaron to his feet and put his arm around him,  
"Maybe a mint as well."  
Aaron glared at him,  
"Shut. Up."  
Robert laughed and kissed his head,  
"Come on. See if I can win you one of those giant monkeys."  
He rubbed his face and groaned; leaning his head on Robert's shoulder as the four of them walked back into the crowds of the theme park.


End file.
